Waterproof connectors have conventionally been used, for example, to make electrical connections in automobiles. One example of a waterproof connector is disclosed in JP 2003-77578 A and shown in FIG. 9. As shown in FIG. 9, the waterproof connector 101 comprises a waterproof connector housing 110 formed by molding an insulating resin. The waterproof connector housing 110 has a mating section 111 that mates from a front side (left side of FIG. 9) of the waterproof connector housing 110 with a mating connector (not shown). The mating section 111 is provided with a plurality of contact accommodating cavities 112 that receive contacts 120. A housing lance 113 for locking each of the contacts 120 in position is provided inside each of the contact accommodating cavities 112. Electrical wires W are connected to the contacts 120. A rubber wire sealing member 121 is provided around each of the electrical wires W. The wire sealing members 121 seal the contacts 120 accommodated inside the contact accommodating cavities 112 with respect to an outside of the waterproof connector housing 110.
A rubber annular sealing member 114 is attached to a periphery of the mating section 111 and forms a seal between the mating section 111 of the waterproof connector housing 110 and a mating section of the mating connector (not shown). A hood 115 covers a periphery of the sealing member 114 and the mating section 111. The hood 115 protects the sealing member 114 before the mating connector (not shown) is mated with the waterproof connector housing 110. A front retainer 117 is inserted into the mating section 1 11 from the front side of the waterproof connector housing 110. The front retainer 117 can be locked with the mating section 111 in a temporary locking position and a main locking position. A space 116 into which walls of the mating section of the mating connector (not shown) advance is formed between the hood 115 and the front retainer 117.
When the mating connector (not shown) and the waterproof connector 101 are mated, the contacts 120 of the waterproof connector 101 come into mechanical and electrical contact with contacts (not shown) in the mating connector (not shown). As the mating connector (not shown) is mated with the waterproof connector 101, walls of the mating section of the mating connector (not shown) advance into the space 116, and the walls compress an outer circumference of the sealing member 114 inward so that a seal is created between the mating section of the mating connector (now shown) and the mating section 111 of the waterproof connector 101 by the sealing member 114. As a result, the invasion of water into an interior of the mating section 111 can be prevented.
When the mating connector (not shown) mates with the waterproof connector 101, since the walls of the mating section of the mating connector (not shown) compress the outer circumference of the sealing member 114 inward, resistance is large in comparison with the force required for this compression. Thus, the force required when the mating connection (not shown) is mated with the waterproof connector 101 is excessively large, and the working characteristics are poor. Additionally, because the hood 115 that protects the sealing member 114 protrudes outward with respect to the mating section 111 to form the space 116, the external size of the waterproof connector housing 110 is large.